E ho avuto paura
by Dark Selphie
Summary: Sakuya allontana da sè Setsuna...i suoi sentimenti, i suoi pensieri....


**E ho avuto paura**

Ti ho allontanato, Setsuna.

Con parole più taglienti di una lama di ho ferito e distrutto.

Ho mandato all'aria tutto quello in cui credevi, ho mentito senza riguardi.

Non lo so, il perché.

Ho cercato di convincermi che era giusto, che solo così saresti stato libero di scegliere da che parte stare. Solo se tu non avessi più avuto legami o certezze avresti potuto prendere la decisione più giusta per te, per Sara, per l'intero pianeta.

La realtà però è ben diversa. La realtà è che ti ho allontanato perché, per la prima volta nella mia millenaria esistenza, ho avuto paura. Mi sono accorto che mi stavo legando a te, che stavo cominciando a provare dei sentimenti, che la mia vita di umano mi piaceva…ho capito che amavo quell'uomo che chiamavo padre. Ho capito tante cose che prima, per paura o per orgoglio, avevo finto di non vedere, continuando a vivere di menzogne, temendo con tutto me stesso la sofferenza, quel tarlo terribile che mai avevo provato, ma che minacciava continuamente la vita di chiunque mi fosse accanto, te compreso.

E così ora quel tormento che non mi aveva mai sfiorato è giunto anche da me, è venuto a graffiarmi con i suoi artigli di vetro incandescente ed io, debole essere immortale, non sono capace di fronteggiarlo. Sono davvero così simile a quegli umani che ho ucciso senza riguardi e disprezzato con tutto me stesso?

Sì, davvero, e se me ne sono reso conto devo ringraziare Arakune, che mi ha fatto capire, con le sue parole, che c'è un uomo dentro di me, un uomo che vive, che gioisce, che addirittura piange. Un uomo che sa amare e sa lasciarsi amare. La verità è solo questa, sono diventato ciò che mai avrei voluto essere, eppure sono felice, e mi piacerebbe che non fosse solo una momentanea illusione, vorrei realmente poter vivere così, come tutti i ragazzi della mia età. Invece non mi sarà mai possibile, perché il mio spirito tra poco abbandonerà il corpo di colui che è stato Sakuya Kira, quel piccolo bambino disperato che ha accettato che io usassi il suo corpo solo per i miei scopi, chiedendomi in cambio di farmi odiare da suo padre, perché non soffrisse alla mia morte…tra poco tornerò a quella vita che credevo di amare, e che ho scoperto invece di odiare…tornerò ad essere "colui che porta la luce", dimenticando tutto questo, anche se non lo vorrei. Dovrò cancellare tutto ciò che Sakuya mi ha insegnato, per poter essere di nuovo all'altezza del mio compito, e non mi è neppure dato saper se saremo alleati o rivali…

Io e te, Sakuya Kira e Setsuna Mudo…siamo così diversi, così tremendamente opposti, caratterialmente, eppure accomunati dal nostro modo di amare. Non siamo capaci di provare altro che sentimenti devastanti, ci innamoriamo in modo complicato e, per non far soffrire la persona che amiamo, siamo disposti a distruggerla, cosicché ci odi…tu ed io siamo vittime di quell'amore maldestro che è tipico degli sciocchi…siamo degli sciocchi tutti e due…tu, perché sei riuscito ad innamorarti di tua sorella…ed io…io perché mi sono innamorato di te. Non perché sei Alexiel, solo perché sei Setsuna, il mio kohai sempre in cerca di fare a botte, quel fratello minore che non ho mai avuto, e che ora è diventato per me qualcosa di più…ti amo, ben sapendo che nonostante questo tu non potrai mai ricambiarmi, perché nel tuo cuore non c'è che lei…. E come darti torto? La luce che emana Sara, la sua bellezza, la sua determinazione, la sua semplicità, la sua purezza, sono tutti doni più preziosi dell'oro…è difficile non rimanere affascinati da una ragazza come lei. Io stesso, un tempo, ne ero infatuato…

Comunque, non la odio affatto. Sono affezionato a Sara, so che ti ama con tutto il cuore, come tu ami lei, e so che insieme sarete felici, anche se il mondo non cesserà mai di perseguitarvi…. Tuttavia non posso evitare di invidiarla, perché lei avrà tutto ciò che desidero io, avrà te…così a me non resterà altro da fare che proteggerti da lontano, vegliandoti come avrebbe dovuto fare quell'angelo guardiano che uccisi secoli e secoli fa, proteggendoti come si protegge un tesoro prezioso, e nutrendomi di tutti i sentimenti che proverai per me, siano essi odio e rabbia, oppure affetto e amicizia…non me ne importerà, perché finché potrò percepirli saprò che almeno starai pensando a me, a Sakuya, al tuo senpai, a quell'angelo troppo simile ad un uomo che, improvvisamente, si è reso conto di possedere dei sentimenti…e che, in quell'istante, ha avuto paura.


End file.
